girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mimi1239/Diamonds in the Dark - Chapter 1
Diamonds in the Dark Chapter 1: Recalling to the Sky ---- Hello! So I decided to enter in my own contest but I'm probably the last one to enter since I have been having a very busy week. Without further a due, I give you the first chapter of'' ''Diamonds in the Dark! This is also published on my Fanfiction account. :D Disclaimer: I do not own the Boy Meets World's spin-off series Girl Meets World. ---- Summary: Independence Day always seems to make Maya Hart feel a pit of sadness inside. She does not know why but it has always been this way since she could remember. What if someone knows what's going on with Maya? How will Maya react when she finds out the source of her sadness? Vote for me on the wiki's main page! ---- Maya's Point of View Friday, July 3rd, 2015, New York City 6:49 A.M Tomorrow was supposed to be one of the best of days for our nation. It was the celebration of our independence. The 4th of July. But for some unfathomable reason that I could never find myself caring for, Independence Day always happened to be one of my worst days. You know when you have those days when you don't why you're feeling down, but you just are? I knew I was going to have that feeling tomorrow, and I had no idea why. I went over to Riley's apartment like I did everyday. I never needed an invitation. I could just barge in at any time of the day and the Matthews would treat me like I was part of their family. Today we were all supposed to go downstairs to Topanga's and help decorate the coffee house with banners and small little American flags. Basically anything that had to with showcasing our patriotism to our country we just had to let the whole world see. Before entering Riley's room through her bay window like I routinely did every morning, I stopped myself right at the top of the flight of stairs of the fire escape to look up at the sunrise, something I never really did before. I could spot the blazing thin line of the horizon, a mixture of gold-ish orange and baby blue, that divided the sky from night and day. In less than 48 hours the sky would be filled with lights and colorful sparks that always managed to make families sit outside their front lawns to watch together. I then guided my eyes up a bit further into the baby blue sky to see a thick layer of puffy white clouds spread across the city. It was definitely something to stand in awe about. I tugged a strand of my ash blonde hair behind my ear before crouching down to enter through Riley's window. "Sup Riles," I greeted in my usual causal cool tone. I found Riley already dressed in a blue sweater that had the American flag plastered on the front and the back as she sat crossed-legged on her bed while engagingly reading our 8th grade history textbook that Mr. Matthews most likely gave her to read for 'fun.' Geez could the Matthews get any more cheesy? "Uh, Riley? It's summer honey, it's time to let go of school," I said, walking over to Riley's bed and sat next to her. After a few seconds of silence passed, I decided to break the silence by asking, "So whatcha readin'?" "Shh," Riley responded, not even taking her eyes off the textbook for one second to look at me while she shh-ed me. "What could possibly be so interesting about some history textbook your dad gave you?" I asked. Riley sat the opened textbook on my lap and pointed to the page she was reading. "Look at this, isn't this fascinating?" All I could see was that Riley was pointing to a picture of a serious-looking man who looked like a lawn mower had run through the middle section of his head. I shrugged my shoulders in boredom. "I give up, who's that?" Riley gasped in shock like I had just insulted her. "I can't believe you don't know who that is! That's John Adams, the father of John Quincy Adams. You know, the man that our school was named after." I nodded my head, finally understanding what she meant. "What about him?" Riley stood up and took the textbook from my lap and recited, "American Founding Father, John Adams once said about Independence Day, 'I believe that it will be celebrated by succeeding generations as the great anniversary festival. It ought to be celebrated by pomp and parade, with shows, games, sports, guns, bells, bonfires, and illuminations from one end of this continent to the other...' Isn't that amazing? We're supposed to be the succeeding generation of our country. Doesn't that make you happy?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so," I replied, apparently not putting as much enthusiasm as I thought I did because of Riley's follow up question. "Is something bothering you Maya?" my concerned best friend asked me. I never told anybody about my inexpiable sadness during Independence Day because not even I knew what was always bothering me. I've had it ever since I could remember, so it only seemed natural to me. I once read in some book that specific dates could sometimes trigger back past thoughts and memories. Whether they were good or bad memories, they always seemed to find their way back into your brain. I nodded my head and put on one of my famous smirks. "I'm okay Riley. Let's go see what your mom made for breakfast," I encouraged, patting my best friend on the back and playfully pushed her out of her room. Before following behind her, I walked over to peek outside the bay window to see the bright blue sky that signified that it was day. I softly bit my lip, shutting my eyes tightly as I tried very hard to remember anything that would help me forget the sadness I was feeling inside. But with disappointing results, I closed Riley's window and followed Riley to the breakfast table. But little did I realize that whatever was bothering me, I was going to find out when I least expected it... ---- Author's Note: Next chapter you'll find out a little bit about what's bothering Maya and you will find out that somebody close to Maya actually knows what's going on. ;) Remember to vote for me! :D See you guys later! [[User:Mimi1239|'Mimi1239']] [[Message Wall:Mimi1239|'Talk |']]''' Blog |''' Category:Blog posts